


Targeting

by darthneko



Series: Sketchbook [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthneko/pseuds/darthneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stake-out on a rainy night in Midgar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Targeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



For Marmaladecat, who requested Reno on a stake-out with a sniper rifle. ^___^

  



End file.
